Fray in the Dark
by Wolf from the Hidden Flames
Summary: There was something slowly beginning to unravel. Secrets were being spilled, dreams disturbed, and nightmares began a succulent plague. A sinister conspiracy was at the center of it all. The battle had just begun. [Mangaverse, eventual ShizNat]
1. Chapter 1: Disquietude

**Wolf: **Hehehehe…(makes evil snickering noise) If anyone read the new post in my LJ that's linked on my homepage in my bio…ok so I lied…I couldn't resist writing the mangaverse fic any later! I had to write it NOW! Or it'll haunt my dreams…But don't worry I'm still writing Play For Me. The fourth chapter should be out sometime this week. I'm working on it no worries! Anyways…enjoy my new fic…it'll be ShizNat don't worry. And it has a plot. Of which I'll reveal later. It's not just ShizNat...there's gonna be a juicy plot. X3

**Fray in the Dark**

Chapter 1  
Disquietude

* * *

The footfalls along the school grounds were quiet, amiable and soft. Nothing was ever loud for the owner of these footfalls, nothing was ever violent or rushed. It was always a sedate pace, a slow and calm pace. Rushing never got her anywhere. She took things very carefully and in measured plans. Rushing was impulsive and to rush might suffer consequences she couldn't bear. No, she always had to take things very carefully. Step by step she walked along the campus. The school hours had long since ended, but she'd been left behind because of a meeting between the Student Council. 

Now that the meeting was finally over, she could make it back home. Exhaustion pulled almost unnoticeably at her limbs as her form glided across the concrete grounds clad in black clothing. Eyes the color of rusted brown peered beneath dark lashes at the gates of the academy. Long hair crested down her back in shades of dark gold and honey brown. Her arms swung limply at her side, one hand delicately holding her traditional fan she always carried. Slender legs passed the gates of the academy and swerved on the streets, leading her back to home.

As she walked, her rusted eyes gazed at the empty streets of the city. It was oddly barren, even for such a late hour as this. There was no sight of a living being and an eerie silence blanketed the city. She glanced up at the sky and noted the dying rays of the sun that was swaying downward into the horizon. It couldn't be that late; it was only dusk. So why was there no one strolling around? Even the cars were silent, not a hum nor a bustle anywhere.

As she turned the corner, her gaze dropped and she ceased her complacent walk. Why was there no one here? _So strange. Not a soul in sight…well…I should be off,_ she reasoned as she continued her pace once again. Her dark eyes kept a look out around the streets, suspicious shivers not able to refrain from creeping down her back. Grasping her long cloak tighter, the fair-haired female hugged herself slightly. The city seemed so lonely right now. Far too quiet and lonely. Just like she'd been today. Just like the events she'd watched from afar today.

- - -

_They were all gathered under a large tree at lunch time, sitting in a sparse circle and talking and laughing. Lunch was spread before them atop a red and white checkered blanket, a picnic. They seemed at ease and completely comfortable with each other, though the occasional spat occurred with some of the members. Though all in all, they looked happy. So happy._

_It was hard not to be jealous._

_She sat ways away from them, kneeling under another tree, shadowed by the leaves of its thick canopy. Her back leaned against it, pressed and tense. There was nothing comfortable in the atmosphere around her. There was nothing of the friendly banter with the group she observed. There was nothing friendly around her at all. _

_To say she was unfriendly and unwelcoming was a complete lie. She wasn't cold or icily detached from others. She didn't push people away, at least not brusquely. She was just aloof, unapproached. No one dared to step toward her, to try and befriend the poised student. If they did they just might find a flaw in their perfect Seitokaichou. No one wanted to distort the image of the peaceful Kaichou. So no one dared to draw closer. The irony of it though, was that the 'peaceful' Kaichou couldn't have been in any more internal turmoil 'les she was in a completely chaotic situation._

_Her mind bounced with random thoughts, her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap and her russet eyes stared darkly, almost angrily at the group she watched. Her insides burned and twisted, coiling in self-disgust and resentment. They were all so happy together that it left a bitter taste in the cavern of her mouth. She had to bite her lip to stop from shrieking curses at them. A poised Kyoto-born woman never shouted, never cursed. Just once though, she wished she could. A soft profane utterance only, just the smallest of words she could say to release even an ounce of her ailment._

_But she knew she couldn't._

_A sigh was the only means of release, gently flowing past her lips and her taut form forced itself to relax. Her shoulders languidly drooped and she leaned her head back onto the bark of the tree. Eyelids fluttered to half-mast as her ears took over for her divided sight. She listened to the song of the birds above in the tree, to the laughter and cries of the students, to the soundless wind that seemed to whisper only to her. She had kinship with the wind, for it was just as soundless and unheeded as she was. No one paid attention to a gentle wind, no one ever saw it._

_Another peal of laughter jerked her to alertness and her russet pools turned once again to the group. A busty ginger-haired girl was laughing at a dirty blond-haired male, her violet eyes full of mirth. The blond boy's cheeks were flushed and he seemed to be the center of the group's current laughter, gaze downward. His chocolate brown eyes were joyful though, not at all angry or embarrassed that he was being laughed at. In moments, he even took part and chuckled along with his friends._

_Her gaze was directed elsewhere, bored of staring at the boy. Her attention was now solely pinned on the one figure that retained a single plight of interest to her. _

_Uniformed porcelain skin glowed angelically underneath the sunlight and hair the color of midnight cobalt cascaded down the girl's shoulders. Ardent viridian eyes brimmed with bliss as she laughed along with the group. Her smile was brilliant, lighting up her entire face and her character was warm, inviting. It was an opposite of how she usually was, cold and short-tempered. A visage shown only to a rare select few. And those select few were gathered around her. She seemed so sweet at the moment. One could never believe that she'd ever be able to lay harm to any soul if they'd seen her at that moment. _

_But it was that girl's hands, her beautifully calloused hands that lay anguished tears in one's heart._

_The object that thrived dimly in her chest began to hum in a slow tune. It began a cadence of woe and worship, beating for the maiden her russet eyes landed on and only that maiden. It sung of lorn and love, of a bittersweet life though mostly bitter. The strange feeling that flooded her core sent a spiraling quiet tempest of confusion and pain. Her gaze clouded and she turned away from the group, staring off into the distance at nothing. Maybe if she didn't look at her, then the numbed object in her chest would be soothed._

_It only grew though. That uncomfortable, distressed feeling only grew. Moisture rimmed her eyes and blurred her vision more. Her hands unclasped and the palms turned upwards, trembling. Her breathing increased in just the slightest of haggard manners. A tight feeling gripped her chest and squeezed slowly, squeezed as if it wanted to murder the beating object inside in a merciless slow death. _

_Was this what pain felt like?_

_She cast the group another glance once more. The object of her agony was no longer laughing, though the happiness still shone lambently in her viridian irises. And in those evergreen eyes, adoration filled so greatly for the blond-haired boy which she currently stared at. Adoration, affection, care, devotion, infatuation. All of these were just synonyms she forced herself to name, for she couldn't bear to declare the actual name of what the blue-haired angel felt for the blond. _

_Love._

_Fury laced her veins and turned them starkly ice cold, froze the blood pumping inside her. Froze it just like her soul that was crumbling under the weight of the ambiguity of her own feelings. What was it she felt for this girl? What was this burning passion she harbored inside her chest that beat so steadily, so hopelessly for this one girl? Why, of all people, of all the people she could have chased after, did it have to be this girl? This stubborn, willful, yet gentle girl? This angelic, courageous girl. _

_She only received more questions and no answers. Frustration clogged her mind and she shut her eyes in a vain attempt to force away the onslaught of foreign emotions threatening to overcome her. Trembling like a leaf caught in the wind's playful grasps, she was a mere puppet to something greater, something she couldn't pinpoint or understand. And she didn't wish to. She knew that if she acknowledged the emotion battering her insides, the strange quelling passion, then she would be lost in its whirlpool of madness. No, she wasn't at all ready to claim what she felt was love for this girl._

_She wasn't ready. She was too frightened of what it might lead to._

_So she left. _

_Rising from her spot under the shadowy tree, she picked up what was left of her untouched lunch and hurried away. Foolishly, she contemplated that maybe distance could pierce the fervor that she felt even several meters from the girl. If she could just put enough distance between them, enough miles to separate them, maybe she could dispel these emotions. Her logical mind obliterated the hopeful idea, ever of rational thought and hissed that no matter how hard she tried, she was too late in fighting the emotions that already seeded themselves deep in her heart._

_She was too late to fight love._

- - -

Discarding the memory from her mind, not wanting to have anything to do with the lonely disquietude that plagued her every time she saw that particular group, she continued onward toward home. The silence that still hung as night began its trek across the sky, tainting it in shades of indigo, prickled her skin uneasily. She stepped off the sidewalk and padded along the street. With each of the ticking minutes that passed, the city grew darker with the passage of night. The fact that she still hadn't seen any other living creature tread on the streets was beginning to unnerve her.

A bristling wind whistled through the city and caught strands of her fair hair. It played along her spine like a lithe finger tracing a phantom path. Uneasy chills danced down her back and she stiffened her posture. Something cooed in the dark of the night, something cooed without sound. She wasn't sure how she knew that something was walking along the hollow streets. She only knew was that the rising night was too quiescent to be soothing.

Not used to such stillness, her pace quickened to almost a jog as she neared home. Her steps briskly covered the ground as she passed the entrance to the apartment building she made her abode in. Legs hurried up the flight of stairs, forsaking the elevator as she usually did. Reaching her floor, she pulled open the door at the edge of the stairs and walked to her door. Her hands clumsily grappled with her keys as she shoved them into the knob. For an unfathomable reason, anxiety sent chilling shudders across her skin.

Opening the door and sweeping into her home, she closed the door with a shut and leaned against it with a soft, relieved gasp. Her rusted eyes closed and she wiped at her brow, startling in surprise at the perspiration she felt. She wasn't one to sweat and the fact that she'd almost been running down the streets churned her belly. Padding deeper into her home, the fair-haired girl dropped onto her brown sofa and curled into it.

The ticking of the clock hung upon her wall noised loudly in her ears. Her hands curled against her left breast as she felt the uneasy, staccato beat of her heart just beneath her breastbone. It was a foolish idea, but she'd had the feeling that something was creeping along the shadows of the streets stalking her. Though her glances around the streets had revealed nothing to her; the distress was only just fading away.

Deciding that a cup of tea would do her good, she walked to her kitchen to prepare herself one. Minutes later, as she stirred the concoction of her favorite drink, the student's thoughts drifted back to the feeling she'd felt on the vacant streets. It wasn't a potent feeling, but more of a gnawing on her flesh. It had raised the hairs on her nape and her shoulders had stiffened with its animosity. Something had been out on the streets with her yet it hadn't made itself known. Its advances must have been as stealthy as that of a cat's to elude her perceptive nature.

Something had skulked along the buildings, emanating a sinister coo as it walked behind her. Whether it was human or beast, she wasn't sure. She was only sure that eyes had been upon her stiff back as she'd made her way home. The thought of something or someone stalking her at night sent another shiver of chills down her spine. She gulped.

"Foolish girl. You've gotten yourself in a wrought and are worrying over nothing. There's no need for unrest."

Her voice broke the quiet of her room, heavily coated with her accent and solemnly gentle. She moved away from her kitchen and toward her room, setting her tea down upon the drawer by her bed. Sitting on the edge of it, her fingers tapped on her knee as she pondered the oddness of the empty city. Even on her way through the apartment, she hadn't seen anyone. What was going on? Shaking her head, she concluded that it was her exhaustion and the late hours of the night that caused apprehensive thoughts to plague her. She'd feel better in the morning.

Sipping the last of her tea, she set the empty cup down again and slipped off her shoes. Her dark coat fell away from her frame, revealing the slim figure beneath. Soft curves compliantly rested on the spread of her bed and her legs folded themselves neatly. Her fair-haired crown hit the pillows and her rusted eyes drooped. She just needed a good rest and then the dismay and alarmed turmoil would leave her. As sleep claimed her tired body and lulled her into a dormant state, between dream-filled and dreamless night, her thoughts dwindled and became muddled. Only a few were able to be clarified. Tomorrow morning, she'd be back to strolling the halls of Fukua Gakuen as its immovable Seitokaichou.

Tomorrow, she would be back to facing the wave of ever rising ambiguous passion in her heart.

Tomorrow, she'd be bold. She'd speak with the blue-haired maiden.

Yes, Fujino Shizuru would speak with Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

**Wolf: **And I'm uhh…done with the first chapter! I am going with this somewhere besides ShizNat just so y'know…hehe. This story's gonna have a rather…action-wise plot. XP Mostly to suffice my blood lust but there will be eventual ShizNat! I'm murder myself if there wasn't. Now I'm off to bed…it's 4:52. I want sleep. And then I'll continue Play For Me's fourth chapter. 

This was a short chapter but the chapters will get longer…hopefully. And darker…hehe. (shifty eyes)

:3 You give me review and I give you cookie? D: Just don't murder me with the fact that this is mangaverse…


	2. Chapter 2: Dread

**Wolf: **Hum thanks for all the wonderful reviews to the people who reviewed! XD I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter despite it being based on the manga. Well here's the second chapter! A little hard to write since I didn't know how to open it…but I hope you guys enjoy it! X3

**Disclaimer:** (points finger upward matter-of-factly) If I owned Mai HiME then the horrific harem that is the manga wouldn't exist. If I owned Mai HiME than Shizuru and Natsuki would surely have gotten together earlier than past the end of the show! XP If I owned Mai HiME then there would've been a lot more pages of Shizuru in the manga. But I don't. And I'm just writing this fanfiction. Of which will have ShizNat. So nyuh! I don't own it….(sniffles)

**Fray in the Dark**

Chapter 2  
Dread

* * *

The void in front of her was abyssal. 

A sea of black stretched what could have been miles or mere inches in front of her. Her gaze directed downward, or at least what she presumed was downward. Nothing, she saw nothing. Concentrating, she felt a ripple of thin muscle move along her arm as she lifted it to what she thought was her face. There was no hand, no arm, and no fingers in front of her at all. An easily broken line of fear enveloped her and she tried to turn from side to side. Everything was completely dark, atramentous. Another struggle with her unseen body and she took a step forward. Once again, there was nothing. She didn't feel her legs moving but somehow she knew they were.

The sea of black all around her didn't move by but she felt it passing by. Though there was no change of scenery and she couldn't tell if she was walking or running, she was _moving. _ She couldn't hear an echo of footsteps that would have allowed her acknowledgement of her pace. Yet she felt something. Sight, hearing, touch, taste, and scent were all removed from her. The only thing left was a strange sixth sense, one of her mind sending a wave of brain messages to her shapeless body. It relayed messages of her phantom form crossing the black sea and told her when she changed direction or when she slowed her pace. However, despite how far and how fast she ran, this abyss never changed.

She was still surrounded in total darkness.

She slowed, shapeless body coming to a halt and sinking to her intangible knees in exhaustion. Her invisible gasps that flowed from her exhausted body echoed silently. Her ghostly hands reached down and touched the floor of the endless darkness. With a sightless gaze, she curled her fingers against the dark floor and slowly scratched them downward.

An ear-splitting shriek tore through the soundless void.

She crouched, hands grasping at a flaxen-haired head that wasn't there and her form shook with tremors. The shriek whistled and seeped into her shaking body, crippling each fiber and disintegrating it. A scream of agony rippled up her throat and exploded into the air, unheard. That shriek coiled the insides of her belly and laughed callously as it spiraled up and out of her soul. Left weak and in pain, she could only kneel there, disoriented.

What had happened?

Confused, her shallow breaths brushed against the floor and her body sagged, gave out and sank to the dark floor. In the distance, that horrid shriek rushed and faded away. Painful spasms grappling and shaking her, she limply sprawled on the floor until something rang into her ears.

_Clack clack clack. Clack clack clack._

Footsteps? Her chin rose and she gazed into the blackness, trying in vain to see the source of the resonating thuds. Closer and closer did the footsteps sound and a chilling fear laced her spine. She shivered and waited. Then, in a tense single moment, the sounds stopped. Why? Her mind questioned and received no answers, only silence.

Pain.

Pain shot across her what she vaguely recognized was her scalp and drilled past her nape all the way down her spinal cord. Her throat cried out and this time she heard it. Sound, scent, touch, and taste were all returned to her in one whirling onslaught. The only thing that wasn't was sight. She could hear the raspy breaths of _something _behind her, feel one of its arms creeping along her waist and pressing her against a far too hot body. Clothed skin transferred heat from one form to another, unbearably uncomfortable. Rancid breath tickled her ear and sent her nose into a vile fit. Stench flew into the air, landing in her gaping mouth and her stomach churned. Bile bobbled from her stomach and sifted upward, gagging her. A hand along her head gripped her flaxen tresses and tugged, bringing forth another shot of pain. The pressure against her lower torso increased and dug into her flesh behind the cloth. The muscle of a broad arm pressed unmercifully against her skin.

She whimpered.

That strange sixth sense that had guided her along the abyss now pulled at her, told her that the creature holding her in an icy bruising grip was smirking smugly. Low chuckles vibrated from the apparition and its breath tickled her ear once more. A hungry, deep voice hissed into her ear.

"This is but a taste of my power."

Then, darkness consumed her once more.

- - -

The first thing she took note of as she rejoined the waking world was an incessant buzzing noise.

Dreary russet eyes peered open and gazed on painfully. At first hazily, it took a gradual few minutes before they were able to focus. The first thing she saw was her gray ceiling. A groan issued from her sore throat and she turned in the comforter, burying her face into her pillow. The buzzing continued.

With a frustrated gasp, the female rose from her covers and blindly waved her hand over her bedside drawer. Finally after several moments, her fingers collided with cold steel and she slammed her palm down onto the alarm clock. Instantly, the buzzing stopped.

Satisfied, Shizuru turned back to her covers and wriggled deeper into them. Soft, almost inaudible snores sounded beneath the cover as her now silent clock moved its handles with time. She shuffled for a more comfortable position underneath the sheets and her hands clawed at the bed. Then they curled around something soft and a pleased murmur floated past her lips. Her fingers brushed the fuzzy toy and a smile lit her sleeping face. Gingerly bringing the plushy forward, she buried it in her chest and snuggled with the small dark gray and white wolf pup toy. Nuzzling her nose into the soft fake fur, her lips moved in soundless purrs and mutters.

A few more minutes passed by.

Then, one rusted eye creaked open and stared at the open curtains of her window, watching as sunlight snuck in and splashed onto her face. Annoyed, she turned her back on the playful beams, but groaned when sleep wouldn't come back to her. With a resigned sigh, the student opted to rise from the covers. Her little plush plopped onto the bed as she threw the covers off.

Long legs clad in white pajamas shuffled to her full-body mirror. The vision before her wasn't one she recognized. Pale oak tresses that were usually kept in place were mussed and messily framing her face. Her dark eyes were bloodshot, the thin veins pulsing inside the white irises. Dark circles lay just beneath her eyes and perspiration left its sticky, dried mark. She blinked once, then blinked again to see if the unfamiliar image would disappear.

It was still there.

One soft hand crested her cheek and glided down her neck, marking its course along her chest and to her abdomen. It peeled back the white cloth of her shirt. She froze at what she saw reflected in the mirror. A dark, ugly purplish mark harshly ran along her lower torso, in the shape of a brutal arm. Shizuru felt her breath hitch at the bruise and her eyes flicked from the mirror to the actual flesh. She grazed one finger against the mark and winced at the sore skin. Quickly flipping down her shirt, the Kyoto-born turned from her mirror to fix the sheets of her bed. She ignored the lonely pup plush still lying unattended against one of her pillows, it dark brown eyes pleading.

Flipping her clothes off, one of the student's hands grasped for her socks while the other reached for her skirt. She slipped on the articles of clothing and reached for her shirt and jacket. Her hand stilled against the pale coloring of her shirt. Dark eyes meekly flowed back to the mirror, staring at the bruising covering her midsection. A flinch escaped her and she turned away again, pulling on the shirt and long black jacket that marked her as Seitokaichou.

Her feet thudded gently against the floor of her dorms' room as she slunk out into the open, keys locking the door. Out of the apartment, she never once looked directly at the puppy upon her bed. Its round brown eyes gazed at nothing, glassy in its plea, untouched throughout the rest of the morning.

- - -

It was silly of her but the very moment that she stepped out of the dorms, her dark eyes flicked about uneasily. Her shoulders lifted with a trace of tension against the slender muscle. Peering down and along the streets, she listened to the quiet bustle of the city as passersby went with their daily business. Cars zoomed down the concrete streets and her gaze lifted to the pale gray-blue sky. Clouds drifted lazily forward, sometimes blockading the white orb that was the sun. Peaceful and dull were the perfect words to describe this morning.

With a relieved sigh, Shizuru stepped away from the dorms and hefted her bag closer to her. Her form drifted easily down the sidewalk as her legs carried her to the school. She watched the buildings fly by her slowly as her gaze hazed. Jumbled thoughts gradually carried the Kaichou away from the hustle of the city and to her dreams. A sense of urgency and apprehension quelled the fair-haired student and her brow knitted worriedly into a frown. It had been a strange dream and already its dark memories were rapidly escaping her fogged mind. She could barely register anything that had occurred in the dream and the only remnants of it she had were the bruising molded onto her abdomen and the feeling of anxiety plaguing her. With each attempt to recall the mysterious events, a pulling at her skull began to increase.

Blood coursed from the veins within her body and rippled upward quickly, flushing her nape and seeping into the core of her skull. A heavy sensation began to overwhelm the pupil and she grappled onto a railing beside the sidewalk. Heaving slightly, one pale hand reached shakily up and rubbed at her pulsing temple. A groan emitted from her full lips as she tried to soothe the migraine throbbing at her skull. The pale brunette shook her head and pushed herself from the metal barring, drifting down the street again to the school.

Shizuru idly waited by the sidewalk as her rusted eyes rose to stare at the light. It glowed bright green and her foot tapped gently on the pavement, waiting for it to change. Other citizens soon collected by the brunette and stood beside her, each of their gazes directed on the streetlight as cars blurred past. The tapping continuing, she glanced around in boredom as she waited. _Tap tap tap. _Cinnamon-toned eyes swiveled on the other side of the street, staring at people mulling down the sidewalk. _Tap tap tap. _One hand lifted and unconsciously grazed across her lower torso, feeling the bruise beneath the dark cloth of her jacket. _Tap tap tap. _Ears listened as the hum of speeding cares rushed past, leaving the wind to whistle in her ears. _Tap tap tap. _Faintly, she saw the lights change from green to red. _Tap tap tap. _Drearily, she felt bodies moving on all sides of her, stepping down to cross the street. _Tap. _

Belatedly, Shizuru stepped off the sidewalk after the small crowd of people, head slightly bowed as her thoughts continued to weave and fuzz the fog ever growing in her mind. Dark pools of cinnamon rust drew from the stone of the street and to the sidewalk in front of her. Something swished in her peripheral vision and she craned her head in that direction. Her steps faltered as something flew down the street, tall and dark as it ducked into the crowd. Her frown deepened and a look of confusion swirled into her clouded eyes. Shizuru's smooth's posture stiffened and her russet eyes fixated on the figure quickly racing onward. She followed its black-clad form with her eyes until its hurried pace unexpectedly halted. As if the being sensed she was watching, its momentum completely went into inertia and its head rose from a dipped position. In the time it took the figure to stop, she ceased all motion. In the time that head took to lift itself, her neck leaned forward as if to get a better view. In the time that head took to slowly turn around, her pulse began to speed. In the time she could even get a glimpse of that discreet figure's face, she missed the sound of something speeding toward her. In the time it took for a pair of molten amber eyes to flick their heated gaze toward her, framed by ebony dark locks, she didn't see the mobile only a few meters from her.

The core inside her ribcage suddenly skipped a beat and a painful shock rolled into her form, body going rigid with the smoldering heat in those amber eyes. A bright red gleam entered those golden orbs, hidden behind black tresses, and a thin sinister smile curled pale white lips. Shizuru stared, russet eyes solely on the pair of amber orbs as a whirring sound distantly thrummed in her ears. She stared, chest jumping almost unnoticeably as the distant noise became not so distant. She stared and didn't see, vision going dark.

_This is but a taste of my power._

A scream sliced the air.

"WATCH OUT!"

Everything came crashing back around her in a torrential wave of quaking trauma as that voice shrieked and imbedded itself into her ringing ears. The once distant roaring sound was now impossibly close and rivaled a bellowing roar of a beast as it zoomed a last meter to her. Her chin jutted, head jerking violently as her pale oaken tresses whipped against her neck in the movement. Rusted eyes, pupils contracting in the center of the irises, tinted bloody red as something black and maddening rammed ever closer. Her eyes twitched, her arms froze, and her breathing grew heavy and ragged. Mobility was ripped away from her being and the blood in her veins seared like ice. Meters, yards, feet, inches, and centimeters; it all didn't matter as the metallic beast swerved closer.

Time absurdly seemed to stand still as the vehicle came closer. Her hands trembled and the grip on her bag loosened, the object dropping with an echoing soft thud on the concrete. Horrified eyes widened by agonizing fractions as her lips parted, a silent gasp going disregarded. All she saw was the creature in front of her and nothing more. Her arms didn't even rise to cover her in a vain attempt for safety and her legs didn't leap her out of the way. She merely waited, frozen in place, for the collision.

The screeching of tires seemed to endlessly ring in the atmosphere and terrified gasps sounded from the gathered crowd as the scent of burnt rubber came off the streets. One leather-gloved hand gripped the bars of the motorcycle tightly as the vehicle ceased. Slight smoke rose off the ground as the screeching died away to an eerie hiss. Time resumed its course as the terror turned to relief.

An accident had been avoided.

But the fear was still there.

Shizuru stood there, hand precariously placed over her chest as her breaths came in ragged gulps. Her russet eyes were wide in terror, having seen what could have been her life almost torn away from her. She watched, her knees bent inward lightly, as the engine was shut off from the motorcycle. Sweat dripped from her brow and down her face, tickling her full lips and giving her a faint taste of salt. The driver swung off the vehicle in a gallant flourish, leather creaking as the person stalked toward her.

Black and red supple leather clothed the figure, face obscured by the helmet adorned atop their hand. Gloved hands reached up to slink off the headwear as the person stopped about a foot away. Instantly, her fear turned into shame and agitation at the face revealed to her.

Long cobalt, almost night black, silken tresses stretched out from underneath the helmet and swept across a firm, muscled back. Smooth alabaster skin framed the woman's face and a soft jaw turned in her direction. Bold verdigris eyes stared hard at Shizuru, the expression one between fury and distress. Her own breathing was harsh, disbelieving. A vision of beauty she was to Shizuru. A vision of excruciating, torturing beauty.

The cool image was brushed off like a fleck of dust at what came next.

A cold, wrathful voice.

"Are you mad?! What the hell is your problem standing in the middle of the road?! Do you realize I almost could've killed you! Oi! Answer me!" the bristling woman snapped at her.

Demurely, she lifted her chin higher and stared in wide-eyed alarm. The relief that she'd felt for a few seconds ago from avoiding death evaporated at the angry words. Her jaw slackened, but didn't drop as she stared dumbly at the dark-haired biker. Her fair eyebrows knit together and her breathing became shagged once more, though this time in an entirely different matter of nervousness. An aching passion began to consume her; she threatened to swoon at the sight before her. Her red mouth gaped open and let loose a shaky, uncollected breath.

The woman paused in her tirade, noting that the brunette wasn't listening to her harsh words. A dark frown marred her pale face and her teeth ground together as the female before her only gaped. Before she could continue berating, the student spoke.

Her voice was tinted melodic, heavy with an accent and shaky from panic. Her eyes were a sweet shade of worried earthen brown mixed with amber and just a hint of scarlet. Perspiration moistened her flaxen hair and her throat convulsed in efforts to regain lost oxygen. Shizuru only uttered one word, one name.

"Natsuki…"

* * *

**Wolf: **There it is! Second chapter! Dread, danger, and fear all rolled into one chapter. And I bring you Natsuki! What a fun way for Shizuru to start her morning ey? Has some vague horrible nightmare, wakes up with unexplained bruising, gets out of the house and walks down the street, sees somebody, hears voices in her head, and almost gets ran over by her secret love. Ah fun. Oh and I introduced…a new character besides Natsuki and Shizuru. And it's not an OC. And I'm not telling who it is until later. XP So don't ask me hehehe. 

o.o Mm and as I was writing this fanfic, my thoughts kept going back to the black outfit Shizuru wore in the manga. I think it was black…or some really dark color. XP I thought it was really cool…made her look…well…cool and professional and aloof…yeah.

Oh and if anyone got confused by Shizuru's nightmare…well you were supposed to. I deliberately tried to make it as vague as it was. Can't have the nightmares being too blunt in the early chapters. Must have suspense!

Oh and the puppy plush was symbolic, with two reasons. Reason #1: Natsuki reminds Shizuru of a little wolf puppy sometimes…hence she got a little puppy plush to remind her of Natsuki. Reason #2: The little plush's neglect reflects Shizuru's own feelings of abandonment and solitude of which I'm pretty sure she's felt in the manga…always left behind unnoticed. Little silent puppy pleading for affection…and not getting it.

:3 Review and you shall see more Natsuki and Shizuru hawtness.


	3. Chapter 3: Distance

**Wolf: **I should be updating my other stories…but I'm at a bit of a road block with Play For Me and Consuming. So I'm updating Fray since it keeps bugging me to write it! XP It's aliiiiiiiive with a mind of its own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai HiME. D: (sobs)

**Fray in the Dark**

Chapter 3  
Distance

* * *

Her heart was going at an alarming rate now, threatening to break the fragile bones of her ribcage if it rammed against them any harder. Her russet eyes, dilated with astonishment and fear, were splashed with paler tones of cinnamon. The pupils contracted swiftly underneath her flaxen tresses, ears listening to the roar of her pumping blood that was encased in her veins. Her breathing, sharp and ragged from the previous shock of the near death experience, picked up again at the sight of the icy femme before her. 

Her head was beginning to pound, eyes averting away from the cool youth to dart nervously around the streets. She took in the scene before her. A small crowd had gathered, watching the motorcycle driver and the almost death victim. Whispers, eyes all flicked toward her and suddenly the pavement beneath her feet didn't feel as solid anymore. A pressure began to build in her chest, compressing the lungs inside her. They tried to expand, desperately beginning to crave oxygen; her nostrils flared as she tried to take in air.

Rusted eyes swerved from the crowd to the biker again, but didn't focus on her. They diverted past the girl to the array of cars ceasing behind. Angry shouts started to rise from behind, bodies slinking out of cars and openly questioning what was blocking the way. Shouts were mixed with insults, others with concern, but none made it through the fog clouding her mind.

She could only listen, vaguely as the fog deepened in the dark pits of her mind. Her breathing was stilted, hitched as her eyes tried to peer anywhere but at the woman in front of her. Yet like an unbearable pull, like a moth to the flame, her russet hues drifted slowly to her. They stared at the leather-clad legs of the female, rose up across a firm chest and along sapphire-draped shoulders to that pale, icy face. They gazed into those angry evergreen pools, into depths of frosted fury. The more they stared into those green eyes, the more the anger faded from the maiden.

Gradually, like water lapping at the shores of a pale white beach, the anger subsided into the ocean depths. The frown that had adorned her face was lifted, her brows arching in surprise instead of anger. The color from her porcelain cheeks disappeared, face ghostly white as realization dawned on who she'd almost ran over. Her fingers curled into fists and dug into her palms, horror-stricken. _I almost killed her. _The thought seemed to slam into her head like a violent metallic bull, ringing soundlessly in her ears. _I could've killed her. I almost did. _Feet stepped forward a pace or two, viridian orbs glancing up and down the woman in an alarming way, checking for any injuries she could have caused despite having avoided crashing into the brunette.

There were no wounds on the woman. Granted, her knees were bent down strangely in a shaky manner and her breathing was labored, the fear blatant on her expression. Her earthen eyes were rounded; open with emotion in a rare display. Honey tresses were slightly mussed, her lips partially separated as soft breaths left her. Her creamy skin was cut from its uniform skin tone where cheeks painted in bright red. A haggard Fujino Shizuru was one thing, a blushing Fujino Shizuru was completely another. The mental trauma seemed to be the only thing wounding the girl though, so the biker let out a relieved sigh.

Done with her checkup, Natsuki lifted her cool eyes to firmly set them on the Kaichou's dark ones. Her brow twitched in bewilderment when those eyes averted their gaze, something akin to shame and bashfulness in their depths. Odd. Maybe Shizuru really had been hurt in some unknown way during the incident and was trying to disguise her pain. It wouldn't be the first time the older woman hid her discomfort.

Coming to the decision that she would need a more private enclosure to inspect Shizuru more closely, Natsuki slipped on her helmet and grabbed the clothed wrist of the girl. She gave a sharp tug and the brunette was easily pulled into her arms with a sweep. She registered a gasp of surprise from the older woman and glanced at her, voice as deep as it usually was as she stated, "C'mon we can't have you just standing there in the middle of the street all day. We're blocking up the road. You were walking to the academy right? I'll drive you."

Without even waiting for an answer, the rough girl shoved Shizuru onto her bike and mounted the vehicle. She ignited the engine once more and peered over her shoulder, barking sharply, "You're going to have to hold on if you don't want to fall off."

Still trying to collect herself from the occurrences this morning, Shizuru was slow in comprehending what her would-be friend was saying. When she finally processed the words, she dipped her head in a nod and hesitantly wrapped her arms around a strong waist. A deliciously strong, firm waist that rippled with hidden muscles. The flush on the flaxen-haired girl's face darkened and her bangs screened to hide her red face. Natsuki was oblivious to her embarrassment as the biker was busier with revving her motorcycle and speeding it down the streets.

Keeping the yelp of fright from leaping out of her vocal cords, Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki's waist and pinned her cheek against the leathered back. Wind howled in her ears, flimsy and sharp. As always, it left a calming touch on her shaken form and quelled the building anxiety. Her ears trained on the bewailing noise, feeling the breeze stagger through her hair and down her back in abnormally rhythmic movements. _Breathe. Breathe. Slowly and deeply, breathe. _It was a string of sweet whispers, soothing in their silence, crumbling the distress her soul shivered at. Her rusted eyes fluttered open and watched the blurring scenery as Natsuki's bike flew through the city. Like a chorus to the wind's aria, something began to beat in a concentrated ballad against her ears.

_Thump thump thump._

Her brow creased and her lips thinned, mind trying to pinpoint the beats. It was heavy and throbbing, battering bone, muscle, and flesh. The sound vibrated against the biker's back and exuded in the russet-eyed girl's eardrum. She pressed closer; tightening her grip more so as the vehicle sped ever faster, felt the increasing speed of the object beneath Natsuki's flesh.

_Thump thump thump._

_Her heart, _Shizuru realized fondly as the cadency continued to pulse on. Her eyes shut softly and she sighed in relaxation, the earlier anxiety whipped away by the song of the wind and the chorus that was Natsuki's beating heart. Her own constricted, tried to match Natsuki's pace and failed, only sung in an unheard wistful tune. _So close, so close we are. I'm allowed to be this close, yet the distance between us couldn't be greater, farther._

Something wet and cold rimmed the edges of her eyes, tried to break through the barricade of her eyelashes to mark its course down her cheeks, but slim fingers wiped away the moisture before it could. A sigh rippled down her body and her cinnamon-hued eyes opened once more. The sites flashed quickly by on the ride and in minutes they were at the school, though it felt like an aching eternity with the strange emotions that flowed through her rocking all edges of her being.

Natsuki didn't park near the school, she never did. The dark-haired woman always situated her bike in a nearby forest, where it was safely tucked away from prying eyes and hands. Shadowed by looming branches of leaves and brush, the two of them were completely concealed from the public as the young biker whizzed carefully through the undergrowth. Once she found her usual parking spot, she slowed down the motorcycle and gloved hands moved to turn off the ignition. The roaring of the bike decreased and then died out, giving way to the quiet serenity of the forest surrounding them.

A tense moment followed the silence. Natsuki made no motion to move off the bike, gaze wandering the thicket all on sides as if making sure there really was no one lurking around. Shizuru still clung to the girl, face buried in her leather-clad back, honey tresses masking her expression. A few more minutes and Natsuki finally seemed to notice her again, eyebrows quirking behind the visor of her helmet at Shizuru. She waited, but the brunette didn't look as if she knew that they had stopped. Her shoulders jerked, emitting a gasp from the girl and Natsuki barked at her, "Hey Shizuru, you can let go already. We're here."

Arms slowly unclasped from around Natsuki's midsection as Shizuru breathed again, giving mercy to her deprived lungs that had been straining together during the ride. Inquisitive emerald eyes watched the Kaichou as she released Natsuki and swung off the bike, her back turned as she flicked imaginary dust off her uniform. The woman was acting strange today, not just with her hushed demeanor but the very way she'd acted on the streets, so sluggish and unresponsive to the things around her. Shizuru was usually an observant and perceptive woman, though reserved at times by now she would have come up with something to say to the biker. Some audacious comment that would set Natsuki's face aflame as it usually did. Something was wrong.

Shizuru fiddled with her tie, fingers stroking the red cloth in a fitful manner. Her shaky breathing had been soothed, but feeling the pair of frosty evergreen eyes staring harshly, inquiringly at her was becoming too much to bear. That same strange emotion from yesterday rose from the pit of her stomach and lifted the hairs on her nape. The sound of feet crunching against the grass alerted her and before she had the chance to turn around, a hand grabbed her shoulder and a deep voice rasped into her ear, "Hey…are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

The voice was rough, deep and guttural. An acute tone edged it coldly, bitingly. She wasn't sure if Natsuki was irritated or concerned, baffled as she turned dark eyes on the other girl. Hard lines pulled at the visage of Natsuki's alabaster-skinned face, free from her helmet that was tucked in her arm. Her viridian eyes were dark with something that could have been worry but insecurity stopped her from believing it was. Feeling the palm on her slim shoulder grip harder and a frown beginning to mar that pale face, Shizuru shrugged away from Natsuki and stepped a few paces back. She grasped a single strand of pale oak and placed it nervously behind her ear, trying to find her voice. The tint of pink resurfaced upon her cheeks as she mumbled, "Ara, there is no need for Natsuki to worry. I am fine, just still in a state of shock."

Natsuki's small frown deepened, her lips tugging downwards as her posture straightened, "I see. And I'm not worried. I was just…uneasy if possibly I did hurt you. I wouldn't want charges pressed or anything."

Stilted conversation. They were both set apart from each other, meager steps only but tension stifled the air around them so thickly, like knives slicing away any placidity that had been there before. Shizuru was precarious, shaken at the indecision of her emotions. Natsuki was aloof, detached from the other girl and unwilling to come closer. Both were at an odd's end and neither wished to take the first step, to breach the gap separating them. There were so many things Shizuru wanted to say. There was nothing Natsuki wanted to speak. Trust was fragile between them, one reserved and the other cold.

"So…"

The silence was broken, the tension easing into false security at the voice of the cobalt-haired girl. Rusted eyes met emerald ones and Shizuru blinked, waiting. Natsuki was rubbing at her nape, face slightly averted from the other girl as she mumbled, proof of her discomfort. She turned back to her bike and she grasped her keys from the vehicle, "If you're sure you're alright then I guess you can go now. I mean…don't you have class or something?"

Dismissive wasn't the right word to describe Natsuki's tone, but it was close. Shizuru's earthen eyes narrowed at the girl, as if she knew Natsuki didn't feel like spending any time with her. She nodded, a polite smile masking the irritation hidden in her eyes. The Seitokaichou mumbled one last thank you for the girl's help in getting to the academy before stepping into the brush. Natsuki stared after Shizuru's black-clothed form for a few moments, leaning casually against her bike until the sound of the brunette's footsteps faded into nothingness and the serenity of the forest returned to her.

She sighed heavily, gracing a hand through her dark blue looks and musing. It wasn't that she didn't like Shizuru. On the contrary, she was fond of the tea addict in her own distant way. She just became a bit awkward around the older girl. Something about the way Shizuru carried herself, that strange expression bordering reticence and ambience. It was a guarded look yet that polite smile pulled people in, whispering to let their defenses down. Persuasive, manipulative, she wasn't sure how to describe that smile sometimes. Shizuru was sneaky, that much was certain. However, her sneakiness drained down every time she was around the rough biker, trickling to an easy quietude.

Something was different though. Something had changed the girl to alter her behavior around Natsuki. What was once an easy, familiar relationship was now stiff and tainted with secrecy. Shizuru avoided her gaze, wouldn't look into Natsuki's green eyes anymore. She was confused. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to offset the brunette, at least nothing she was aware of. However, openly asking what was wrong with Shizuru was not something she would do. Intangible boundaries were set between them, blocking any wayward attempts for the relationship to delve deeper. A deeper relationship was not was she was looking for. Simplicity with the brunette was all she wanted. A friend, a comrade, or possibly even an older-sister figure. Someone who looked out for her. That was all she needed to be content with Shizuru.

Still, the _what_ and _why _rang in her mind, but she wouldn't allow herself to question Shizuru. To question would bring answers and she never gained a straight one with the evasive woman. That would bring more questions and more questions would bring complications, and complications were not what she desired. So she'd stay at a distance from the woman, like she always did and she knew Shizuru would do the same. Distance was safe. Distance would keep them secure and content.

At least that's what she thought.

- - -

Her finger tapped perpetually on the wood of her desk, low barely audible thuds rising from the action. Her expression was that of boredom, mahogany eyes dull. The sound of the teacher upfront at the class droning on and on with the addition of the clock incessantly ticking away annoyed her to no end. Her teeth ground together lightly and she turned away from the old man. Her gaze sought over to the window, watching a pair of clouds lazily drift by in the blue morning sky. Today was boring, duller than usual and quieter too. The teacher didn't help since at the moment he'd somehow gotten off topic and drifted away from what he was supposed to be teaching. This was her science class and yet he was droning about some historical event in his younger days. Yes, today was utterly boring.

In result of such boredom it shouldn't have come as a surprise when her mind began to float away into the nestling clouds above in the bright sky, eyelids drooping to cover her brown orbs. Her chin gradually dropped downward onto her arms and her dark mossy hair framed her face. A soft mumble was occasionally made as she was carried further and further from the waking world. Dreaming was better than being bored to death, even though she was far from being one to doze off in class. She couldn't help it, she was just so bored!

It was actually past the end of class when she was awoken, but to her it only felt like minutes. Someone was ruthlessly shaking her shoulder, a loud and obnoxious voice cutting the air around her ear as they yelled for her to wake up. She groaned, placing one arm over her head and the other trying to wave away the offender. A growl was heard to her right and something smacked across her hair. She yelped, jolting instantly awake and looking around with wide, confused brown eyes.

Smug acidic green eyes glimmered at the girl from underneath short, cropped cherry-colored hair. Nao's lips curled in a devious smirk as she leaned against one of the desks of the class, arms crossing casually against her chest as she snickered, "Welcome back to the world of the living Okuzaki. I didn't expect you to be one to sleep in class."

Akira frowned, her brown eyes darkening to a shade of angry chocolate. Rising from her desk, the middle school student packed her things as she grumbled to the haughty redhead, "Today's lecture was rather dull. The teacher just went completely off topic and didn't teach us anything."

It was almost an angry snap, but the mossy-haired youth wasn't in the mood for Nao's snide remarks. Normally, she was laid-back and tolerated most of the girl's comments, but today something was picking at her nerves in a way that was nowhere near comfortable. She didn't know what it was though.

Striding out of the class, Akira heard Nao pad after her and her brow twitched in annoyance. The redhead wasn't going to let her prey get away so easily, she loved playing cat and mouse. Nao hummed easily as she walked side by side with the ninja, eying her nails every which way as if nothing was bothering her or the irate girl beside her. Her pallid green eyes shot over to Akira and her smirk grew, a provoking statement just on the tip of her lips. Mahogany eyes glared at Nao sideways and the female snapped, "Don't say anything."

"Well what's gotten your nerves all in a knot?" the redhead quipped, pausing and placing her hands on her hips. Her chin lifted with her brow in a questioning manner, though the pose still looked egotistical to Akira.

A twitch from the other girl as she coolly turned from her companion, "I'm not in the mood. And nothing's got my 'nerves in a knot'."

"Touchy," Nao mumbled as she walked after the briskly striding girl. Her smirk dropped as she eyed Akira once more, this time less evoking and more curious. With a taut jaw and furrowed eyebrows coupled with nervous brown eyes, agitation couldn't have been clearer than day unless red warning signs of 'I'm angry, don't talk to me' were all pointing at her face. In fact, Akira had been on the edge for little more than a week now, shooting suspicious glances at passersby and jumping every time someone snuck up on her. _Must be some ninja thing. _

Okuzaki Akira wasn't what she'd call a friend, but she was one of the closest things Nao had to one along with that feral little black-haired girl Minagi Mikoto. Usually all three of them got along fine, usually. Even if Mikoto was a bottomless pit of hunger and Akira was 'all business, no play' attitude most of the times. Even if Nao loved to provoke and tease the two. However, now wasn't one of those 'usually' times.

A yawn stretched her mouth and Nao raised her palm to her face. She yelped when she hit the dark eyed-girl, whom had stopped suddenly and was looking around the halls. Peeking from behind Akira, Nao blinked inquisitively as the ninja looked around. Her angry frown was gone and replaced by a confused look, as if she'd just realized something. Scratching her head, Akira turned to Nao and blurted out, "Hey…where's Mikoto?"

- - -

Nobody could blame her for being hungry and bored. She wasn't going to cause any trouble she swore. Mai would be mad at her if she did. All she wanted was some food and her feet had carried her away from the middle school building, the bell ringing to signify lunch. She'd already eaten hers instantly the moment the bell had gone off, but her stomach was still growling. The young feral girl hadn't waited for Akira and Nao this time, as she usually did. Her stomach was calling for her full attention at the moment and it had to be satiated!

So here she was, peering around the large academy campus and whimpering as she searched for food. She would generally go to find Mai in these cases but the busty girl was nowhere to be found. Mikoto whined and dropped to the concrete floor, head drooping and stomach growling. She wanted food so badly. Her bright amber eyes rounded and large tears glittered in the gold irises. A swift glance was shot back and forth, desperately searching for some kind soul with food.

Where was everyone? Where was Mai? Where was her delicious food? Mikoto whimpered again when her questions went unanswered, as did her stomach. A rustling sound caught her attentive ears and the girl whirled her head around, a hungry growling sound beginning to vibrate in her throat. Food? Was it food?

A pair of nearly identical amber eyes peered back at her, though the shade was a paler ominous yellow than her own gold eyes. Mikoto twitched, body lifting upward in curiosity as those slitted eyes gleamed at her, what could possibly be a taunting smirk on those black lips. A small pink tongue leaked out and flicked along the ebony maw. Dainty paws stood the ground, supporting an array of slender black legs. It was a tiny creature, clothed in midnight black with a slightly sloping body. A long tail waved around its flanks, sinister eyes glinting mischievously. Black ears twitched on the creature and a shrill sound came from the dark feline, "Mrrrrroooow?"

Mikoto bristled instantly, gold eyes narrowing in ferocity as her posture went rigid. She liked cats, knew every one of them that hung around the academy, but this was a newcomer. A deceiving looking newcomer. Those yellow eyes, wide with intensity and sporting black slits for pupils, told nothing of friendly intentions. Its meow was shrieking, ringing in the girl's ears and increasing her warning growl. At the strong, aggressive reaction the cat gained, its seemingly smirking face widened.

Before the dark-haired girl could react, the cat whizzed on its paws with a mocking cry. Her brow knitted, her growl grew and her legs shot after the feline. The chase was on.

Strangely, the cat didn't head deeper into the campus grounds, but farther from them. Acutely avoiding the tall buildings of the school, it swerved along the concrete toward the forest behind it. Mikoto's legs picked up the pace, grim determination entering her eyes at her new feline rival. Occasionally during the chase, the black cat would look back and sneer at the girl, jeering at her slow pace. No matter how fast Mikoto's legs went though, the feline effectively avoided her, the distance between them only growing larger.

At the last minute, completely unexpected, black paws flew away from the edge of the forest and Mikoto gasped as she lost her footing, caught off guard. The side of her back hit the stone pavement with a harsh thud, a squeak of pain emitting from her mouth. Her head crashed hard and her claymore, always forever hanging against her back, uncomfortably bit at her side. The world rolled in front of her, dizzying as numbness burned on her back. With a whine, Mikoto eventually lifted herself from the ground after several dizzy and painful moments. She rubbed her side and looked around, seeing no sign of the black cat that had whisked away during her fall.

Wincing as she rose, the small girl dusted herself off and continued to search for the dark feline. It was gone, not even a hint of its trace. Mikoto scratched her ear in bewilderment, but froze when she realized how far she'd strayed from the academy. A rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she was now no longer just devoid of food, but devoid of food and lost.

Then, a sound came from behind her. A soft, distant shuffling, like the sound of someone making their way stealthily through foliage as quietly as they could. Her form tensed, her hands reached slowly behind her to grasp her claymore. Amber eyes narrowed as Mikoto prepared to turn around, nerves going on high alert. Before she could though, before her hands unsheathed Miroku, something lunged at her.

Arms snaked around her thin form, brutal and strong. They gripped her in a solid, but harmless hold. Hot breath scalded her ear and her senses went mad, an angry growl vibrating her lips as she began to struggle. Someone shifted behind her and the hold loosened, but didn't release. A deep, oily soft voice whispered, something familiar and nostalgic about it as it spoke, "Don't scream. It's ok. I won't hurt you. Remember me?"

The bind loosened a bit more and she turned in her captor's arms, frown creasing her brow. Then she found herself looking into gray-mauve eyes and something long forgotten stirred in her mind.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Wolf: **Finally! Done with that chapter. D: I'm still having some awful writer's block with my other two fics and this one gave me trouble in the last scene. I'm trying to flesh out some of the characters from the manga, especially Akira since I really liked her. Mikoto was cool too and she's a key in this story. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC. Once again there's more unfurling with the plot but I hope I'm not rushing it. D: 

Reviews make me happy. Happy me equals muse. Muse equals possible updates. ;3


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Wolf:** Ok here's the fourth chapter of Fray guys! Sorry you guys all had to wait much longer than usual for my fic updates. Insert apologetic rant from Play For Me in here. Onto the update!

**Fray in the Dark**

Chapter 4

Confrontation

* * *

"When did you get back?" 

They were sitting at the edge of the forest, facing each other with their knees crossed and their arms resting upon their legs in a similar fashion. Mikoto's large amber eyes stared at the figure a few feet away from her, leaning against one of the trees. Her eyes glittered with astonishment, joy, and childish curiosity. The tension that had been on her face was gone, relaxation and cheeriness lining her expression. Her hands idly traced the scabbard of her claymore, more out of habit then hostility.

The form across her turned mauve eyes and an enamoring smile crossed those pale thin lips. The face staring back at her was one of a gentleman, soft eyes glittering charmingly and an almost boyish elated expression. Distantly, Mikoto remembered a time when his obsidian hair was longer and reached past his shoulder blades, yet now it was cropped to above his ears. The childish innocence that had flared on his face was still there, but only a trace. It was replaced mostly with that cunning charm, a witty gleam in his pallid eyes.

He'd not just grown in nature; he'd grown in stature as well. The slender, boyish build he'd had as a child was gone. He was much taller now, towering several heads over Mikoto with broad shoulders and strong arms. Reito wasn't the boy she remembered. He was a stranger, a man in both spirit and body.

But he was still her brother.

The familiar glow of affection still lingered in his eyes. She felt the core of her being swell at the hint of its warmth, a childish grin unconsciously curling her lips. Her amber eyes brightened far too much and her grin seemed too wide that Reito stared for a moment, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't looking at the face of a plastic doll, that the affection and joy was genuine. His pallid eyes dulled and a thoughtful look glazed his face. Mikoto's grin faltered and she tilted her head in innocent curiosity. Reito pulled out of his trance and beamed at her, more softly than the smaller raven-haired girl's childish happiness. His legs stretched and lifted him from the ground. He neatly dusted off his pants before turning to the child. One hand outstretched to the youth as he spoke, "I'll tell you on the way. How about you give me a tour around the campus?"

Mikoto's eyes grew brighter, if that was possible, and she leaped from the ground and grabbed his hand, not bothering to smooth the wrinkles that had appeared in her uniform. The child excitedly tugged on Reito's palm and pulled him from the edge of the forest back to the academy, quipping happily, "Mm! Alright Ani-ue!"

Reito's expression was of soft fondness as Mikoto dragged him to the school. He allowed her hand to pull him along the pavement and his gray eyes lifted to the sky, then drifted back to earth and trailed along the surroundings. _I wonder if she likes it here… Who's been taking care of her all these years? _

- - -

"Achoo!"

Viridian eyes blinked and turned curiously; feet stopped midstep as Natsuki paused in the middle of the hallway. Her gaze directed behind her as she arched a thin eyebrow, watching as Mai wiped her hand across her nose.

The ginger-haired female sniffed and rubbed at her face, bewilderment leaking into her large lilac eyes. Seeing that Natsuki's gaze was trained on her, the redhead attempted a sheepish smile as she said, "Um, it's cold?"

"Are you sick?" Natsuki asked as the two continued their trek down the hall. The two were just walking out of the cafeteria, lunch nearing an end and were making their way back to class. Normally they would have had their lunch outside on the campus grounds beneath their favorite pair of trees, but today everyone seemed to have gone missing. Tate was nowhere in sight, though the two deduced he could've been at a kendo club meeting or such. Nao, Akira, and Mikoto were back at the middle school and Haruka and Yukino were at some meeting for the reparations of the school. Natsuki and Mai weren't even going to begin to wonder where Midori was.

"No not sick. At least I don't think so. I feel ok," Mai said as she placed the back of her palm against her forehead. The skin felt pleasantly warm, but cool enough to indicate she was indeed fine. She turned to Natsuki and shook her head in the negative. The dark-haired girl's eyebrow quirked again yet she shrugged and continued walking.

Their sides' brushed slightly, almost shoulder to shoulder and both their faces were of complacent serenity. Usually, both girls were neck and neck with each other in rivalry, but when they were alone and Tate wasn't between them, they settled into a cool and easy friendship. Despite their ambition to win the heart of their beloved boy, there was nothing wrong with being on friendly terms. After all, what they'd been through certainly exposed a depth of their hearts which they'd poured to each other. It was only natural to have some form of friendship, even if it was tainted by their competition in the game of love. And it was because of this disjointed friendship, both held a strange sixth sense of each other when the other's emotions were in a whirlpool of turmoil. Like right now.

Mai glanced to the side suddenly, watching the movements of her friend. Natsuki walked like a bull ramming its way through a rodeo, full of power and purpose, stride tinged with the feeling of anger almost. Though Mai didn't know the full reasons as to why her friend walked with such stiffness, such standoffish rigidity, she could tell that the gait which Natsuki used now was different than usual. The sweep of her legs weren't as smooth; the power of her swinging arms was tenser, jerkier. Her jaw was pulled tight and her brow just barely creased the middle of the forehead, wrinkled. She seemed to be in deep thought, teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek as her bottom lip puckered out in that almost unbearably cute way she often did when she was thinking. Though Mai didn't pay attention to any of the cute factors. If she did she might have to bash her head into a wall at the thought of her rival being anything but dominant and angry. If she ever told the biker that she thought she was adorable in any sense, Mai surely knew that her head would be rammed several times over by a certain large two-wheeled vehicle. The thought was very disconcerting.

"Are _you _alright?"

The question was unexpected and surprise flapped on Natsuki's face. She paused once again in the hallway and slowly turned to the redhead. Her brow was arched almost to her hairline and her lips settled into a surprised frown. The tension lining her face gave away to shock as Mai blinked at her. She wasn't used to people asking about her well-being. The youth ground her teeth nervously together and debated telling Mai what was troubling her. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl; she just didn't often spill her problems to other people. Even to Shizuru, one she had known for years now. Running a hand through the silken midnight strands, Natsuki placed her hand on her hip and her ardent pools lowered to the ground. What should she say?

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Mai reassured her.

The tone was soft, friendly and lacking the accustomed competitive edge. It tugged at Natsuki's normally frozen heart, threatened to crack a barrier in the ice around her core. She bit at her lip, tugging on the cushioned flesh as she squirmed, pondering what to do. Finally after some consideration, the biker allowed her verdigris gaze to peer into Mai's wide eyes and she sighed, "Um…it's nothing really Mai. It's just…well…Shizuru's been acting strangely lately," she finished in a quiet, gruff murmur.

"Kaichou-san?" Mai questioned, eyeing Natsuki. Mai had met the composed and graceful Seitokaichou before. She was a cool woman, level-headed in contrast to her much more hot-headed counterpart, the Executive Director. She didn't know much about her relationship with Natsuki except the two held a loose friendship. Natsuki rarely spoke of Fujino Shizuru and when she did it was with passing interest only, like one speaking of an acquaintance and nothing more. If they were only mere acquaintances though, Mai just had to wonder. Her eyes clouded, mind drifting into the bank of memories. If they were merely friends, less even, why, on that one day, did she see…

- - -

_Everything hurt._

_Her knees buckled and almost gave way, whispering her to give in and just collapse onto the stone ground. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her chest wheezed, mouth open and gasping for air. Agony and exhaustion tugged at the thousands of fibers within her body, twisting each nerve and vessel taut. Perspiration trickled down her skin, uncomfortable and sticky, sending a musky scent to her nostrils. Her hand, shaking with fretted nerves, brushed back her ginger hair as she fought for a moment's rest. The battle had been long and tiring, spending every little bit of her strength. Now she stood, partially hunched and roving her eyes around the scenery._

_The debris, the scattered people in the stands, the stricken wide-eyed faces. The shock, the relief, the excitement on those faces. The pillars, some collapsed on the pavement and others leaning, dangerously close to falling; they were like her, spent of their support and threatening to topple over. Her knees buckled again and she steeled herself for the fall. Her eyelids drooped, her exhaustion pooled like weakly simmering heat in her belly. One foot shakily stumbled forward and a hiss flowed through her clenched teeth._

_Just as she was about to topple from sheer exhaustion, a hand clasped her shoulder. Weary lilac drifted from the rocky ground and stared into chocolate eyes. Tate's eyes were warm and encouraging, a rough smile on his face as he panted softly, fatigued as she was. The light in his dark eyes pulled her in and Mai allowed her own grin to curl her lips, warmth flooding her violet irises. Trembling, she lifted her own fingers and curled them around the hand Tate had upon her shoulder. She spoke silently, reassuring him that she was alright. Exhausted yes, but she was alright, alright and alive._

"_That battle was…"_

_Natsuki's breathless voice came from nearby, a few feet away. Mai gazed at the biker, watching the way her throat spasm in an upwards and downwards movement, lips fluttering as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Her sharp gaze, burning the iciness of her evergreen eyes, stared powerfully at the crumpled battlefield. Slowly, a triumphant grin curved her lips, white teeth baring themselves. Victorious couldn't have been a better way to describe Natsuki's smug look. Her green eyes narrowed into slits, smile turning cocky. She directed her gaze to Mai and smirked, "We won. We defeated the so-called great Ori-HiME."_

_Natsuki's pleased aura was contagious. Mai's smile grew and she limped to the other girl. The biker turned to her and their gazes locked. Tate watched them uneasily, prepared to separate the two if their rivalry suddenly sliced between the victory of their battle. However, neither girl made motion to hurt each other, only stared at the other in a battle of silent wills. Dozens of words were spoken in their gazes and their eyes were heated, indecisive yet willing to reason. Then Mai dipped her head in, the first to give. Her gaze was almost demure as she stared at the beige concrete. Her shoes were worn out, she vaguely noted. Then words, soft words poured from her cracked lips in a gentle torrent, "Yeah, we won. We did it. Together."_

_When she looked back up, Natsuki thought her eyes were too bright and her face too cheery, her smile too warm and her gaze too friendly. It unsettled something at the pit of her stomach, awakened a feeling of gratitude and warmth that she didn't exactly want to have. Her throat clogged, tears crinkling at her eyes and wetting the long lashes of her eyelids. An act of friendship, this is what Chie and Aoi had said. She didn't want friends though. She was perfectly fine on her own. All of these conflicted emotions, the insecurities and the hindrance fluttered across Natsuki's face like an open book. Expressive and unsure, and Mai saw almost all of it as it passed, awed._

_Then Natsuki clammed up, face going cold as she turned from the redhead, voice filled with the rough edge that accompanied her cool demeanor, "Y-yeah we did."_

_Natsuki trudged away, head bowed and Mai had to wonder about the sudden change of behavior of the dark-haired youth. She shot Tate an inquisitive look, but the blond just stared at Natsuki. Before the old feelings of jealousy could course through her skin like fire whenever she caught Tate looking at Natsuki, a voice cut through the air._

_Shrill, terrified, weak. _

"_Natsuki!"_

_A flutter of darkness, a skirt brushed the edges of her vision and Mai watched the great Seitokaichou almost break into a run as her feet briskly carried her down the steps of the stadium. Had she not been bred and trained so harshly, Mai imagined that the woman would have opted to discard her mannerisms and all but race downward. Her skirt was dusty, her hair slightly mussed and her eyes glazed with wide-eyed anxiety. She'd never seen anything on the brunette's face except grace and poise. That poise now though was brushed away into the wind, the raw discord in her russet eyes evident. _

_Shizuru's last steps were fumbling, almost sending the girl into a mussed pile on the ground. She barely caught herself midfall and stood shakily, legs quaking as her gaze implored Natsuki, implored her deeply. The question in those eyes._

_Are you alright? Are you hurt Natsuki?_

_Unsaid, but brushing the corners of her lips; her mouth ached to speak her worry so. Her russet eyes roamed Natsuki's form, hands fluttering at the ends of the other girl's figure, hovering and almost touching, but not quite. Her brow knit together, sweat nervously beading on the brunette's forehead. Fingers danced almost on Natsuki's bruised skin, but didn't take hold._

_Mai stared and felt an odd emotion. It felt like she was gazing at something not meant to be seen by public eyes. A private, quiet scene of deep care. Fujino Shizuru was nearly shattering her mask, the anxiety plaguing the lines of her face. The redhead gazed on and watched the Kaichou teeter on the edge. Natsuki's words would soothe her or shatter her. Which ones would the biker pick?_

_She turned to Natsuki. The biker's eyes were dropped, not as ardent or triumphant. She was almost disconcerted, defeated. Her viridian eyes were hollow, devoid of her usual vigor and willful attitude. She seemed to be replaying something in her mind, mouth moving and soundless words spoken into the wind. Then her head shook, cobalt tresses caressing the battered porcelain skin of her neck. A sigh rocked her body. She gazed upward again and faced Shizuru. The disappointment, the frigidity in her eyes; it was frightening._

"_I didn't need you protecting me. I didn't want you to even try. I'm fine on my own."_

_The murmur was so quiet, almost unheard yet it could not have been more deafening. The nearly unnoticed effect, the widening fraction of her eyes, the slow part of her lips and the soft disbelief etching across her soft features like a sketch of drowning heartache. Her fingers trembled, curled into fists and dug into the skin of her palms as she stood there, feeling Natsuki brush past her. Teeth grazed her lip and latched onto the skin, not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to be felt. Something solid, something tangible to grip and to steel herself against the current of confusion, hurt, and brittle shame; a meager taste of blood welled from her bitten lip. Something to keep her standing._

_Mai continued to gaze onward, pondering if she should approach the increasingly tense form of the Kaichou. However, the expression that so consumed the brunette created hesitation; a fear of overstepping her boundaries ceased the girl from stepping forward. She opened her mouth, wished to speak a word of comfort for the woman. It was in her nature to do so, to soothe what was disturbed, to quell the uncomforted. Yet, her feet wouldn't carry her and she was left to gaze solemnly at the trembling Kaichou. The tremor raking almost invisibly along her spine, the discreet shaking of her shoulders and the veil that her cascading oaken tresses caused; Mai wasn't used to such a sight and it left her with an overflow of rising bewilderment._

_Before she could sort through the myriad of conflicting thoughts in her mind though, a hand gripped her fingers. She turned, surprised emitting on her face as she glanced behind her. Earthen brown eyes stared back at her, with a cloud of sorrow and puzzlement glazing the dark irises. Tate shook his head and glanced down at their hands and seemed to ponder for a few moments. Finally, he sighed and looked up, "Let her be. This battle isn't ours."_

"_But-," Mai rasped, eyebrows arched and a sting in her heart resonated in her eardrums. The inability to ease gnawed at her conscience, left a void of distress in the pit of her chest. Maternity gleamed in her lilac eyes, but Tate shook his head once again and reluctantly she relented. She cast Shizuru one last somber look before she was pulled away, this time by both Tate and Mikoto._

_Tate's words rang almost cruelly into her eardrums, "Even if you tried, would she want your comfort?"_

_Mai swallowed hard, the visage of the woman unwounded yet shaken remained in her mind. It didn't fade, the guilty ache and she couldn't erase the hollow look on that fair face. That wistful glow in Shizuru's rusted eyes._

_That was the glow of one who coveted something, but was forever bound by obstacles not to touch and cherish._

- - -

The memory was distant, almost lost in the banks that swept in the corridors of Mai's mind. Her reverie was slowly drawn, gradually broken by the murmur of the voice by her ear. She blinked, glazed violet eyes focusing into the shade of pale heather. The chains shackling her to her thoughts gradually broke, let her breathe in and turn to one standing next to her.

Natsuki gazed back questioningly, chin slightly tilted to the side and brow continually creasing into that frown that always touched her features when she was angered or confused. She waited, watched as Mai finally came back to earth from who knows where. The biker had stood, watched as the expressive eyes of her rival had clouded and darkened, descending into an array of thoughts. Memories perhaps? However, the more she waited for the girl to answer, the more impatient she became. Finally at one point she'd crossed to Mai and had spoken directly into her ear, trying to gauge a reaction from her. It hadn't seemed to work and so she'd persisted. The dark-haired youth had just been about to increase her calls in louder octaves when finally the redhead snapped from her trance.

Now Natsuki stood a few paces back, brusquely tapping her foot. Her arms crossed into a pose she took to all too often when she annoyed. One of the fine, dark eyebrows on her pale face rose. Mai looked slightly chagrined, blinking repeatedly at her friend.

"Welcome back to Earth. I've been calling you for the last few minutes," Natsuki spoke.

Mai's eyebrows disappeared beneath the reddish bangs of her hair as abashment brought a flush to her face. Her hand lifted and fingers rubbed at the skin of her nape, an uneasy and nervous chuckle flitting from her lips as she replied, "Ahh, I'm sorry Natsuki I was just thinking."

"About what?" Natsuki asked as she half-turned, body taking in the gesture that they should continue walking.

"About the Kaichou-san," Mai hesitantly rasped as she followed her fellow HiME. As expected, the tension snapped liked a whiplash on those strong, slender shoulders of the teenager and Natsuki almost stopped walking, but after a moment's falter, she continued.

"Oh? Why?"

"Well… I mean I shouldn't be prying and I can't judge you. I don't know the relationship between you, but if you're worried about her and if-"

"I'm not."

Abrupt, completely unexpected.

"What?" Mai twisted her neck about, inquiring the other girl whom had ceased walking and hovered behind her some steps back.

Natsuki was shaking her head, eyes fixated on the floor, downcast. _Just like that one time._ She seemed to be mulling over something, raging silently against an internal conflict. Her lips moved, but made no sound. _Just like before. _It was as if the memory that had filled from the banks of her mind was replaying itself right in front of her. If Mai gazed hard enough she swore she could almost see the bruises, the scratches and torn clothes, the battered yet victorious figure.

But there was no victory here.

Natsuki slipped past, a quiet whisper echoingly only distantly after her.

"I can't just ask. One can't just ask Fujino Shizuru something and expect an answer."

What did that mean? Really, Mai just had to wonder.

- - -

Lunch had ended well over half an hour ago, she was vaguely aware of this. However, her legs had not lifted from the ground, stretched out complacently before her. A small distant wind played at her face, tugging at her silken hair. She sat against the bark of the tree, eyelashes lowered and fluttering against the skin of her cheeks now and then. The faint sound of twittering birds above, in the canopy of branches, whistled in her ears and she pressed her cheek lightly against the bark of the tree, listening. It was a soothing melody they sang, full of high notes though not overbearing, sweet. It lulled her, pulled her into a reticent doze and her lashes stroked her cheeks. She wasn't aware that was she was nearly purring in contentment, chest thrumming deeply and softly. Solitude, it was her escape.

Something disturbed the brief tranquility, setting the birds into flight as they took to the skies with mad chirping. She jerked, woke from her light slumber and turned toward the sound. What had dared to break her moment of peace? Her brow knitted, lips pulled down into a frown as her russet eyes darkened. One hand brushed the tree trunk as her knees bent, lifted her upward and she straightened. A meager noise it was, she noted with detached calmness as her eardrums caught the falling of feet.

It wasn't coming toward her, that much was sure. Rather, it was passing by her; the slow, easy cadence of someone who walked with much casualty. She strode to the edge of her haven, peered past the trees and unto the grounds of the academy.

A shock of blonde hair, darkening on the sides into golden-brown caught her eye. The skin was tanned, almost bronze, but not quite; it bore the familiar uniform of Fuka Gakuen's boys. A strong set of shoulders and muscled arms, though not overbearingly so. A pair of placid brown eyes, welcoming and warm; the man walked with ease as if he bore not a care in the world. Somewhat controversial though, he should've been racing down the grounds to get to class. He was late after all. Then again, so was Shizuru and she really had no intentions to get to class.

Shizuru's lips almost curled into a smile as she watched the boy walk down the grounds. Her eyes gleamed with something unidentifiable. _Tate Yuuichi… What is he doing?_ With a strange feeling of amusement, she watched the boy with analytical eyes. He had begun to whistle softly, hands stuffed into his pockets. Really, it looked as if he wasn't going anywhere, as if he didn't have a point of destination.

_So different from Natsuki…_

This boy was easygoing, always walking with a confidence that never thwarted. Natsuki walked with stiff purpose and near arrogance a lot of the time. She knew her own worth and bulldozed through the crowd, proud and self-assured. Tate walked the way a normal person, as normal as he could get, walked. He was one with the crowd, not wishing to draw much attention to himself. He had an assurance all his own that didn't impose on others. Rather, it carried them with him in his easiness. There truly wasn't much one could dislike about the boy. He was like one of those heroes told in folktales, but by far was no knight in shining armor. More like a peasant in pants and a shirt.

_Ara…_

At this analogy, Shizuru just had to chuckle. Odd, but fitting of the boy it was. He was something akin to an unlikely hero, the kind that just happens to get wrapped along in the adventure and opts to eventually save the day. She at first hadn't been impressed with the boy. To be quite frank, she thought he was nothing special at all.

_Yet he must be if Natsuki fell for him…_

Something, there had to be _something _as to why Natsuki fell so hard for the boy. Was it his casualty? His easiness? His open, friendly aura? Truth be told, no matter how much Shizuru mulled over the boy, she could find nothing truly noteworthy to clarify why Natsuki loved him. Did he have something that she didn't? Was it his heroism? A charisma he had that she wasn't aware of? Or was it just because he was a boy, in which Shizuru was so clearly not?

_I must find out…_

With a resolve in mind, Shizuru nodded and left the trees. She meandered down from the forest, picking her way carefully through the grass with her eyes trained on the boy. He wasn't alert of her presence, still continuing down the pavement to the academy. As she neared, words formed in her throat and she called with a lofty lilt to her voice.

"Tate-san! If I may inquire, why are you not in class?"

Tate's form instantly froze. Shizuru watched in humor as the boy's disposition changed drastically. His slumped shoulders shot up, hunching to his ears and the muscles lining his back and arms tensed. He seemed to twitch, before slowly turning to face her. Shizuru saw the nervousness in his gaze and her lips curled more, eyes glinting. She kept back her chuckle and instead continued to speak softly.

"Shouldn't you be in class Tate-san? It is not good for a student to be late. You would not wish to endanger the record of your studies now would you?"

Her voice was sugarcoated with sweetness, concern evident. Tate seemed to squirm at this and faltered, a dark blush coloring his skin. His hand rubbed at the nape of his neck, sweat beading on his forehead as he stammered to reply, "A-Ah! K-Kaichou-san! N-No I don't want my studies to be endangered! I-I was just heading back to the academy right now."

"Ara, that's good. May I walk with you?" she asked; face reverting to her calm, pleasant poise she took up when around others. _Such a nervous boy. How did you capture Natsuki's heart? _Her thoughts were only slightly gleened with bitterness, not touching the surface that was her mark. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tate mumble an affirmative and step toward her.

Side by side, they walked toward the academy. Shizuru found that in that amount of time, Tate's demeanor was far different from his usual one. Now, walking with her, there was none of the casualty he possessed. He was tense, jerky, and stumbling over his words. If he found her so forbidding, how did he fair with Natsuki who was more aggressive than Shizuru? Then again, Natsuki did not have the stoic, and sometimes even cynical, edge to her gaze that Shizuru had; just one more thing that set her and Natsuki apart.

"Tell me Tate-san, are you nervous around me?"

This made him stop abruptly, brown eyes swerving to look at her in surprise. Such a direct question, he couldn't seem to answer her for a moment and Shizuru watched, the pleasantness dissipating from her smile. It wasn't surprising that he was shocked. Shizuru was not known for her direct personality. No, she preferred to evade, keeping people teetering on the edge, to watch them sway as her words delivered a circle of bewilderment. She would never deliver a clear answer, always speaking in riddles. What does one do when the riddles are pushed aside and there's an almost cold candidness in them?

"N-No, Kaichou-san. Why would you think such a thing?" Tate finally answered, brow creasing.

"You stuttered," she rasped softly.

He bit his lip and shook his head, trying to brush aside the feelings of anxiety that pooled at the pit of his stomach with this woman's gaze. Steeling himself, he said, "I'm not nervous around you Kaichou-san. What reason would I have to be?"

Her eyes flashed at this and her hands twitched, disrupting the neat fold she had placed them in. _What reason? Oh you have much reason to be nervous around me boy. _She bit her tongue, and then continued, "Hm, that is true."

Tate began to smile, and then shifted to start walking back to the school again.

"But…"

He paused, looking at her inquisitively.

Her smile was intact once more, her eyes softer and curious. When she spoke once more, she nearly drawled the words out, betraying the blow they had within.

"Are you nervous around Natsuki?"

"Kuga?" he said, blinking as a single eyebrow arched, his face puzzled. His brown eyes flickered, not able to quite comprehend the weight of her question. Before he could answer though, before he could begin to at least unravel the mystery beneath her tone, Shizuru spoke.

"Interesting. You call Natsuki by her last name and yet you've seemed to have no qualms about addressing Tokiha-san by her first name," she stated, looking somewhere between pleased and intrigued.

Tate jerked at this, the anxiety returning to him as sweat collected on his skin once more. His face flushed again and his throat seemed to clog. His eyes widened by a fraction, breathing picking up. Why did she point that out? It was true though. He called Mai by her first name, but he rarely, if ever, referred to Natsuki by hers. It was easier to just say Kuga, keep the slightest of distances with them by that formality. With it, he could keep her affections at bay. He had long since accepted that she felt that way, but it was not in his interest to return them. Swallowing, his thoughts raced and he made a vain attempt to direct the attention away from him, retaliating at the woman with anxious words, "Well Kaichou-san you…. You seem to have no qualms about addressing Kuga by her first name."

Something changed in the woman's eyes. Something about her demeanor took a turn for the worst. His words seem to hit somewhere; he could almost hear the echo of something snapping in his eardrums, the sound of something being broken, shattered, and laid to waste. She sucked in her breath, teeth ever so white, eyes darkening. The russet hues looked first shocked, then angry. Her jaw tightened and her whole body shifted into a defensive, tense position. A quiver laced her spine and when she answered, gone was the reticence from her voice, something akin to resentment coloring her words, "Natsuki and I… I hold her to the utmost regards. We are…"

At this she faltered, struggled with something in the back of her mind and Tate watched this spectacle with growing uncertainty. He'd never seen the Kaichou react in such a way to one's words, never seen her react with anything close to viciousness in her voice. Yet here she was, battling with herself for a reply. The turmoil in those dark eyes, it shocked him and he spoke without thinking.

"Just friends Kaichou-san?"

Snapping. That was the only word he could think of that described the way Shizuru reacted. Her gaze snapped up, her eyes rounded and her jaw slackened. A shocked, choked gasp emitted from her lips. Her lips moved, but didn't make a sound as she gaped at the boy. _No one has ever… How could he… He has no right to… How…_

She was acutely aware of the burning feeling behind her eyes, of the pricking at her lashes and the strong urge that began to pound her heart. She was aware of the blood roaring in her eardrums and the accelerated beating within her ribcage. She was aware of the way her breath hitched, the way her throat sporadically jumped. She was aware that her mask began falling apart.

"How… How could you… Do you even know…? What makes you think you have the courage to say such words?!" she spat, eyes smoldering with an anger inconclusive. Her body shivered, muscles unwinding as the ferocity of her fury took its hold on her.

Tate stepped back, face surprised. He'd never seen this side of the Kaichou. To be frank, he'd never even thought the Kaichou possessed a side like this. She was always so calm, so composed. So stoic. Emotion wasn't something he affiliated her with. He fought to speak, to will away her anger, "Kaichou-san… You… I didn't mean any offense."

"Offense?" she laughed, taking him by surprise once more. Her laughter was hollow, ringing in his ears with the clarity of empty bells. She made an astounded murmur at the back of her throat, chuckling without humor. When her bitter mirth died away, she faced him again and rasped, "Offended me? You think you've _offended_ me? You, a bumbling boy who meddles in the affairs of others when it is not his right? Oh Tate-san, you are mistaken. You have not offended me. No, you've done far worse. You've taken something from me that I…. Natsuki, she… Oh how she loves you so…"

She trailed off, a wistful look glazing her eyes and dolor washing away the anger and bitterness. She sobered, shoulders slumping. She turned her back on him, facing the forest. Tate watched as he found himself, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, without words.

A resentful remark, a biting tone.

"Do you find it funny Tate-san?"

"What?" he asked, jolting. What crazy thing did this woman wish to accuse him of now? He was still reeling from her last words, the injustice eating at his pride.

"Do you find it funny? Do you laugh? Do you find some sick pleasure in toying with Natsuki?"

"Toying with her?!" he shouted, disbelief all over his face.

Shizuru looked back at him and the anger that had left was once more brimming on her face. Her teeth gritted together, her brow creasing together as she hissed, "Yes toying! Do you find it funny? Do you enjoy holding her feelings over her head? Do you enjoy making her dream of a future with you that will never come because you are so blatantly infatuated with Tokiha-san? Do you enjoy giving her false hope?!"

The gravity around them, the burden of their words, his and hers; it confused him. The emotion painted on her face, the anger so wrought and sharp. Her gaze, dark and discrepant, challenged him to speak again. They burned at him, taunted him with resentment so deep that it made him bristle.

"Answer me," her voice was unimaginably soft as she said this, "Do you enjoy it?"

He lashed out, taking a step toward her as he snarled, "I don't toy with Kuga! I never have and never will!"

"Foolish boy, you're completely blind!" she yelled, russet eyes boiling with the depth of her anger.

Before either of them could retaliate, before they could collide in their clash, something changed in the atmosphere.

A reckoning, a rumble in the ground; the pavement beneath their feet shook and groaned and they paused. Confusion swirled in both their eyes as she glanced around, searching for the source of the noise. The grounds were eerily empty and a restless wind blew at their faces. Tate's frown grew and he felt his muscles gradually stilling. Shizuru's face slipped back into its mask, cracks that had appeared fixing themselves.

"What's that?" Tate whispered as he edged nearer to the Kaichou, a sense of duty and heroism overtaking the anger he'd felt for her before.

Shizuru shook her head, eyebrows gently knitting as she tried to locate the sound. It came again, this time with a louder groan and she tensed. Tate moved beside her, closer to her. She didn't have much time to mull over his instinctive heroic behavior. The sound was getting louder. Both held their breath in, watching. Their eyes trained to a point forward in the path. A sound similar to growling, cracking alerted them. Something was coming their way.

The ground split apart.

Shizuru and Tate gasped, reeling back as a shrieking lit the air. Their gazes took in the sight of splitting cement and earth as a shadow shot from the ground. A wail pierced the sky as fangs gleamed in the light of day, several amber eyes staring at them.

"What is that?!" Shizuru cried, heart ramming against her sternum.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out!" Tate yelled.

He didn't wait for a reply from the woman, hand reaching out and grabbing her. He pulled her to him and turned, yelling at her to run.

The creature screamed, snapping its head to watch them race away. Its golden gaze gleamed with hostility as a forked tongue slipped from its black jaws. With another shrill cry, it surged forward.

"Fuck!" Tate cursed as he swerved in another direction, harshly pulling Shizuru along with him. Hot breath passed his nape and he shivered as he realized the beast had just missed them.

An astonished roar echoed from behind them as the beast slammed its head into the ground. It reared back, screaming as its long, thin head shook from side to side. Angered, the serpent-shaped monster turned to them.

Shizuru froze in a mixture of horror and awe as those amber eyes fixated on her. They glared, feral and hungry. Her breath halted, her eyes widened. Those eyes, they radiated power, strength. A snap of those jaws would crush them.

_What are you?_

"Is this thing an Orphan?" Tate growled from beside her, pulling her away discreetly as he trembled with adrenaline.

_Orphan? Is that what you are? Are you one of them?_

The beast stared for a moment's breath longer. It slowly recoiled, neck tensing, preparing itself. Black lips pulled back and fangs glistened. Its face twisted in rage. The air stilled around them, waiting.

Then it struck.

Both a roar and a scream rang loudly in the air.

"NATSUKI!"

For the first time in her life, she felt fear.

* * *

**Wolf:** DONE DONE DONE DONE! Happy happy joy joy! I hope that made at least some of your hearts pound. xD I know mine did up to this point. 

Again, an apology for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter: Review please?


End file.
